


Tysiąc świateł

by LaReinaDeCaos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaReinaDeCaos/pseuds/LaReinaDeCaos
Summary: Siostry Patil szykują sylwestrową niespodziankę dla rodziców.
Kudos: 1





	Tysiąc świateł

Tysiąc świateł 

Na dworze było cicho; śnieżna kołderka pokrywała ścieżkę i gałęzie drzew rosnących przed domem. Pradip spojrzał w okno kuchenne, w którym paliło się światło i za którym prawdopodobnie jego żona i córeczki szykowały coś dobrego na ostatni dzień roku.  
Podszedł do drzwi i otrzepał buty z białego puchu. Był on jedną z rzeczy, których Pradip nie znosił. Kiedy z nieba zaczynał sypać „ten cholerny śnieg”, jak zwykł mawiać, jakaś jego część zaczynała tęsknić za Indiami i ich upalną, rozleniwiającą pogodą. Jednak śnieg nie przeszkadzał ani jego córkom ani żonie. Więcej, dziewczynki uwielbiały zimę, często wychodziły na sanki z mugolskimi dziećmi sąsiadów, a w tym roku dokładnie w pierwszy dzień Bożego Narodzenia Parvati ulepiła bałwanka, któremu zamiast miotły wetknęła różdżkę taty i potem Pradip przez kilkanaście minut chodził po domu szukając jej. Wyrzucił wszystkie rzeczy z szaf i szuflad w swoim gabinecie, przejrzał kieszenie szat, ale różdżkę chyba diabeł ogonem nakrył, bo nigdzie nie mógł jej znaleźć. Na słowa żony, że trzeba pilnować swoich rzeczy, a nie rzucać je byle gdzie, nawet nie zwrócił uwagi. Dopiero pod wieczór, kiedy wyszedł na dwór, żeby odśnieżyć chodnik przed domem, zauważył jakiś przedmiot wetknięty w bałwanka i odetchnął z ulgą. Prawdę mówiąc, wcześniej mógł się domyśleć, że była do sprawka Parvati; już jako mała dziewczynka miała skłonność do psot i chowania innym rzeczy w takie miejsca, że potem nierzadko znajdowały się dopiero po paru dniach. Parvati ten wybryk uszedł na sucho przede wszystkim dlatego, że były Święta, ale także dlatego, że Pradip nie miał w zwyczaju jej karcić. Kary zostawiał żonie, on był dla swoich córek przyjacielem, a nie surowym ojcem z gatunku tych, przed którymi drży się ze strachu.  
Postanowił, że nie będzie dłużej stał na dworze, bo za chwilę może zamienić się w sopel lodu. Takiej mroźnej pogody w Anglii dawno nie było i choć powinien być przyzwyczajony do tego, że latem słońce widuje się tu rzadko, a zimą może spaść śnieg, to nie był. W takie dni jak ten opowiadał córkom o Indiach i obie zaczęły marzyć o tym, żeby choć raz spędzić tam sylwestra i Nowy Rok. Taka zmiana otoczenia i poznanie czarodziejów o odmiennej kulturze musiałoby być fascynujące.  
Otworzył drzwi, wszedł do środka, zdjął buty i płaszcz wieszając go na haczyk w kształcie głowy chińskiego smoka. Z kuchni dolatywały smakowite zapachy, ale brakowało odgłosów rozmowy, która zwykle towarzyszyła pracy Priyi i dziewczynek.  
\- Cześć, kochanie – powiedział, wchodząc do kuchni, a potem pocałował żonę w policzek. – Gdzie są te dwie psotnice? Nie pomagają ci?  
\- Te dwie psotnice zamknęły się w swoim pokoju – opowiedziała, jednocześnie machając różdżką w stronę miski z sałatką. – I pewnie szykują nam jakąś niespodziankę na ostatni dzień roku.  
\- Brzmisz niebezpiecznie, moja droga. Pamiętasz, jak kiedyś w pierwszy dzień Nowego Roku Parvati omal nie wpadła do studni, bo myślała, że tam odchodzi Stary Rok?  
\- Pamiętam – zaśmiała się Priya. – Ale nie zapominaj, że miała wtedy tylko cztery latka. - Podeszła do kuchenki, gdzie na patelni smażyła się pakora*. – Najważniejsze, że nic się jej nie stało.  
\- Ciekawe, co teraz wymyśli? - zastanowił się Pradip.  
\- Co obie wymyślą, bo jestem pewna, że Padmę też w to wciągnie.  
\- Pójdę do nich i postaram się to od nich wyciągnąć. Już ja mam na nie swoje sposoby 

~*~ 

Pokój dziewczynek znajdował się na piętrze. Do drzwi pomalowanych błękitną farbą przykleiły karteczkę z napisem Pokój Padmy i Parvati. Zapukaj, zanim wejdziesz. Pradip wiedział, że pukać nie musi, bo to polecenie dotyczyło tylko obcych. Tym razem drzwi były uchylone i przez szparę sączyło się ciepłe światło zaklęcia Lumos, które pewnie ćwiczyła Padma.  
Otworzył drzwi nieco szerzej i spojrzał na pokój. Padma siedziała w fotelu, który stał pod ścianą i czytała książkę z zaklęciami, od czasu do czasu machając różdżką i mrucząc coś pod nosem. Jej długie czarne włosy były splecione w porządny warkocz, na którym jedyną ekstrawagancją była spinka w kształcie motyla, którą siostra podarowała jej na Boże Narodzenie. Poza tym Padma wyglądała dość skromnie w czarnych rajstopach, czarnej spódniczce do kolan i brązowym swetrze.  
Za to Parvati… Pradip spojrzał na drugą córkę, która leżała na brzuchu na dywanie, machając w powietrzu bosymi stopami. Ona także coś czytała i tata od razu domyślił się, że musi to być jeden z romansów, które notorycznie podkradała z maminej biblioteczki, bo miała rumieńce na twarzy, a włosy niedbale opadały jej na czoło i na ramiona.  
Parvati pierwsza zauważyła tatę, który od paru chwil stał w drzwiach.  
\- Cześć, tato – powiedziała i wstała tak gwałtownie, że z książki wypadło zdjęcie tego mugolskiego gwiazdora, Shahrukha Khana, które przysłała jej kuzynka z Indii. Pradip nie rozumiał, skąd taka fascynacja mugolskim kinem i kimś, kto nawet nie był specjalnie sławny, ale Parvati już przepowiadała mu wielką, międzynarodową karierę.  
Jedna córka uściskała tatę, a druga tylko podniosła wzrok znad książki, powiedziała „cześć” i wróciła do czytania. Pradip poczuł, że coś ociera mu się o nogi; schylił się i zobaczył, że to September, ruda kotka Padmy, którą dziewczynka nazwała tak na cześć miesiąca, w którym przyszła pod ich drzwi i już została, choć na początku Priya mówiła, że nie chce żadnych kotów w domu, ale September udało się podbić również jej serce.  
\- Tato, pojedźmy kiedyś do Indii – poprosiła Parvati.– Chciałabym tam powitać Nowy Rok.  
\- O jakim roku mówisz? Zwykłym czy hinduskim? Bo hinduski Nowy Rok wita się w czasie przesilenia wiosennego. I jest ponoć impreza przez cały miesiąc – wtrąciła Padma. – Parvati, to byłoby dla ciebie dobre. Mogłabyś szaleć, ile dusza zapragnie, jak na prawdziwą Gryfonkę przystało.  
\- Bardzo śmieszne. Przecież nawet nie jestem w Hogwarcie. Skąd wiesz, gdzie zostanę przydzielona? Może wcale tam nie będę? Może jednak tiara przydzieli mnie gdzie indziej?  
\- To, gdzie przydzieli cię tiara, zależy też od ciebie – powiedział Pradip. – Ale niezależnie od tego, w którym domu będziesz, pamiętaj, żeby nie zwracać uwagi na panujące tam stereotypy. I ty też pamiętaj, Padmo. Mam przeczucie, że może będziesz w Ravenclawie, a Krukonów reszta szkoły uważa za okropnych kujonów.  
\- Cóż, będę musiała się przyzwyczajać, ale to dopiero od września. – Padma machnęła ręką. – Poza tym nie wyobrażam sobie, żebym była w innym domu niż Parvati, przecież my jesteśmy nierozłączne, prawda siostrzyczko? – zapytała, mrugając do Parvati.  
\- Prawda, prawda. A teraz usiądźmy i posłuchajmy o hinduskim Nowym Roku. Już marzę o tym, żeby być w Indiach w tym czasie.  
Dziewczynki usiadły na podłodze, opierając się plecami o ścianę, a Pradip zaczął opowiadać o hinduskim święcie Diwali**, podczas którego w całych Indiach rozbłyska światło tysiąca lamp i kiedy ma się jeszcze jedną okazję, by spotkać się z krewnymi i razem z nimi świętować.  
Tęsknił za tym świętem, choć i witanie tego zwykłego Nowego Roku sprawiało mu wiele radości. Pod wieczór zjedli to, co wcześniej przygotowała Priya, potem Parvati zaczęła śpiewać „Heaven is a place on earth”***, piosenkę tej mugolskiej gwiazdy, której imienia Pradip w tej chwili nie mógł sobie przypomnieć.  
Do północy czas upływał głównie na rozmowach i snuciu planów na przyszły rok. Dziewczynki od czasu do czasu sięgały po ciasteczka i zerkały na zegar. Jakieś piętnaście minut przed północą wymknęły się z salonu, nie odpowiadając rodzicom na pytanie, gdzie ani po co idą. 

~*~ 

\- Myślisz, że to się uda? – zapytała niepewnie Parvati i naciągnęła czapkę na uszy.  
\- Już moja w tym głowa. Ćwiczyłam to bardzo długo, a jeśli nie wyjdzie, cóż, chyba będziemy mieć mały pożar – powiedziała Padma, zerkając ponuro na ogród.  
\- Tylko mi nie kracz, siostrzyczko. Różdżka przygotowana?  
\- Tak jest. – Pomachała siostrze przed oczami różdżką ich ojca. – Tylko gdzie mam to robić? Wiesz, żeby było widoczne.  
\- Najlepiej zacznij od tamtego klonu – poleciła Parvati. – I cały czas kieruj się w prawo. Rodzice na pewno zobaczą to z okien salonu.  
\- I my też – oparła Padma, przechadzając się po ogrodzie. – Bo ja chcę oglądać efekt swojej pracy.  
Po paru minutach wszystko było gotowe i Padma oznajmiła, że muszą iść do domu, bo nie wyobraża sobie, żeby witać Nowy Rok bez rodziców. 

~*~ 

Pradip wzniósł noworoczny toast, złożył życzenia dziewczynkom, ściskając obie jednocześnie, a potem Priyi i pocałował ją.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że ten rok będzie dla nas wszystkich lepszy od poprzedniego.  
\- Przecież poprzedni rok nie był taki zły – zauważyła Padma. – Ale fakt, w tym wiele się zmieni. Już we wrześniu będziemy w Hogwarcie…  
\- Obyście tam nie rozrabiały – powiedziała Priya i podeszła do okna. – Która to zrobiła?!  
\- Nie krzycz na nie w Nowym Roku. – Pradip próbował uspokoić żonę i podszedł do okna. I kiedy przez nie wyjrzał, zobaczył na śniegu napis, który iskrzył się tysiącami kolorowych świateł. Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku.  
I po chwili poczuł, jak Padma wsuwa rękę pod jego lewy łokieć, a Parvati robi to samo z drugiej strony.  
Z takimi córkami każdy rok musi być dobry. 

Objaśnienia:  
*pakora – warzywa w cieście naleśnikowym, danie z północnych Indii  
**Diwali – hinduskie Święto Lamp, powiązane z ich Nowym Rokiem  
*** „Niebo jest miejscem na ziemi”, Belinda Carlisle


End file.
